Tallys' Raffles/Avenger
Summary * This was the third of the Ring of Illusion raffles. * First announced on Monday, September 17, 2007. * The deadline for purchasing silver tickets was Saturday, September 22nd at 8 PM. * The drawing was held on Sunday, September 23rd. Announcements First announced on **Sept 17, 2007** (on the News & Announcements page?). The announcement does not appear to have been quoted in the Forum. A later announcement (posting date unknown) said: Ring of Illusion Reward Update With the conclusion of the 3rd of Tallys's raffles at the Dragonhill Fields (Saturday, 9/22), all characters who have purchased silver tickets for any of the three raffles will be awarded 64 Experience per ticket! These Experience rewards will take place along with the other rewards on Sunday, 9/23. ;At Tallys Tallys is glad to see you and is quick to tell you that he is running a raffle for a special set of items from his "Avenger's" collection. "The raffle is for the complete set of three -- the longsword, the shield, and the breastplate," he says proudly. "It's a good thing I choose not to dwell upon how I came about these items, for if I did I might not be willing to part with them. They were a tough lot to acquire to say the very least!" Tallys tells you again, as if you hadn't heard him the first time, that the raffle is for all three items. "The winner will take the entire set!" he says. Raffle Note: For the raffle drawing, all tickets purchased will be thrown into a large barrel, from which Tallys will draw the ticket of one lucky adventurer who will win the 3 "Avenger's" items from his private collection. These items are all unique. Be sure to "Ask Tallys more about the raffle" to view the items. There will also be 5 Master Adventurer's Packs up for grabs and 1 Grandmaster Adventurer's Pack. The Adventurer's Packs include bonuses of Experience, Gold, and Adventurer Tokens! Special Experience Bonus: Each Silver Ticket you purchase for this raffle will be worth a bonus of 64 Experience at the conclusion of the drawing! You may win more than one prize in the raffle if you have multiple tickets. Winners The prizes were awarded on **Sept 23, 2007**. The winners of this raffle were: * Grand Prize: The "Avenger's" Items ** Nythera from the adventurer roster of Daffanka is the lucky recipient of the magnificent trio of Tallys's Avenger items. Well done, Nythera! * The Grandmaster Adventurer's Pack ** Slayur from the adventurer roster of Slayur. *A total of 5 Master Adventurer's Packs were given away to 5 lucky adventurers, who are listed below. ** Tobas from the adventurer roster of Tobas won 1 pack. ** Tarathar from the roster of Trademark26 won 1 pack. ** Skulkan from the roster of Jaanusman won 1 pack. ** Casimiro from the roster of Vassarri won 1 pack. ** Draco from the roster of Shadowhntr12 won 1 pack. Prizes The prizes were Adventurer's Packs that included bonuses of Experience, Gold, and Adventurer Tokens! *5 Master Adventurer's Packs *1 Grandmaster Adventurer's Pack. Grand Prize One luck winner recieved the grand prize, a set 3 "Avenger's" items.